


Serendipity and the Penalty

by WattStalf



Category: Original Work
Genre: April monthly challenge, F/F, Francesca is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And how they got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity and the Penalty

**Author's Note:**

> Not a full length short story like some of my others, but it is all one hundred percent canon. Also, written for the monthly challenge, the theme being "fake relationship". These two were perfect for it.

Serendipity's real name was Anabel Lilian Stone and she was eighteen years old- ten years younger than Francesca. That only made the fact that she had a hilariously obvious crush all the more hilarious, and it was because of that that Francesca even entertained the idea of spending time with the kid. Who was delighted that her hero gave her the time of day, of course.

She was a good addition to the team, with her brilliance and her gadgets and whatever else Jack said when he explained why she was joining, and when the first strategy meeting after her joining came, the question of who would help her adjust arose. Francesca volunteered immediately, much to Jack's chagrin, and he asked Anabel if she might prefer working with Will or Alex. Of course, she said no, working with Francesca would be an honor. For a few weeks after that, Serendipity and the Penalty were a team within the team, one rarely seen without the other, and during that time, Anabel tried and failed to play it cool.

It was cute, Francesca had to admit, how much she clearly adored her but how hard she tried to hide that and seem appealing, all at once. There was the uncertainty that followed her around as well, as she wondered whether or not Francesca would even go for her, and just to boost the kid's hopes she made sure she brought a few women home. She wasn't sure what her plans with Anabel were just yet, but it was always better to keep her interested if she could. She had already slept with Jack, and Will was on the list; Alex too, if she'd give Francesca chance. Anabel would round out the team, at least.

~X~

It would have been private, and it would have been a one night stand, but Francesca was impulsive and she changed her own plans often. And the press conference was boring the hell out of her, so her mind began to wander while Jack dealt with questions and talked about their latest escapades. There was going to a party thrown in their honor later that night- a masquerade, so they wouldn't be the only ones in costume.

But Francesca didn't really care about any of that, and all she could think about was ways to liven things up, and that was when she caught Anabel gawking at her, just like always. There they were, in front of all those people, and she couldn't be even a little bit subtle about her feelings. There they were, in front of all those people, and Francesca wasn't very subtle herself. When a question was directed at her- “What drove you to fight crime?”, something she'd been asked a dozen times before- she took her chance.

“Gotta say, I do it to protect all the lovely ladies of Louis City,” she replied, and she took Anabel by the waist without any warning, dipping her and kissing her full on the mouth, Hollywood-style.

The press conference descended into chaos after that, as everyone tried to make sense of what had just happened and tried to get Francesca to answer about the meaning behind her actions. In typical Francesca style, she just smirked and took her leave, disappearing behind the current where the press could not follow her. She had a masquerade party to get ready for, after all, and if she was going to get herself ready and then manage to drag Cutlass out for it, she would have to get started early.

~X~

“I saw what happened on TV, you know,” said Cutlass, when they were halfway to City Hall.

Francesca hadn't dressed up in a very long time, not since the night she met Conrad, and it had been at least three, maybe four years since then. She had lost count, but tonight, she wore a dress, though it was black, nothing like the kelly green gown she had worn that night to “compliment her eyes.” Her dress was black, and so long that you almost couldn't tell she was still wearing her boots underneath it, but it had a slit that revealed a leg with every step, and her boots became obvious.

It was the first time she had worn a real mask since becoming the Penalty, too. Rather than painting up her face for the occasion, she'd decided to spring for a classic masquerade mask, topped with black and green and yellow feathers. She hardly looked anything like herself, but that was the point of a masquerade, wasn't it?

“What? Talkin' 'bout Annie?” she asked with a grin. She was always proud of her theatrics.

“Yeah,” he said. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

“Jealous?” she teased. “Things were gettin' boring, I had to do _somethin'_. An' little Annie's had her eye on me for so long, wasn't fair ta keep her waitin' like that.”

Cutlass wasn't dressed up at all, remaining in his ordinary costume. He wasn't a part of the Cavalry and this party wasn't for him, but he was Francesca's best, and probably only, friend, and he had helped them out more times than she could count. The night wouldn't feel right without him, and though it had taken a fuck ton of convincing, she had finally gotten him to agree to come along with her.

“But does it mean anything?” he asked.

“Does anything?” she replied with a snort. “Nah, but seriously, I dunno. It'll get us a helluva lot more attention, that's for sure. I guess I might take this a little bit further, maybe makes things official with her. The kid'll love it, at least.”

“But what about you?”

“What she don't know won't kill her.”

~X~

She was late; by the time they arrived, the party was already in full swing, but she didn't mind making an entrance, and she threw the door open to announce her arrival, eyes sweeping the room. There was Anabel, dancing with Will, while Jack and Alex danced together. As soon as she caught sight of Anabel, the younger girl looked up and visibly brightened.

Francesca grabbed Cutlass and said, “Since yer technically my guess, we gotta dance a little bit.”

“I'll get you over there,” he muttered, knowing what she was up to already. He turned out to be surprisingly good, and she wondered where a guy like him learned how to dance, but it felt weird to have him leading, considering she was a half a foot taller than him in her boots.

When they made it over to where Will and Anabel were, Francesca gave them a grin and said, “Mind if I cut in? Or, better, how 'bout we switch partners?” She let go of Cutlass, grabbing Anabel instead, though she was disappointed to see that Will and Cutlass did not partner up.

“You're here,” said Anabel shyly, looking up at Francesca.

“Sure am,” she said.

“I didn't know if you were coming or not,” she replied. “I mean, I hoped you weren't going to skip, but you were running so late...”

“Had to make sure Cutlass found his way here. But I'm here now. Happy ta see me?”

“Y-yeah...yeah, I really am.” The two fell silent, and Francesca pulled Anabel in a little tighter while they swayed together. She had to admit, it was a romantic enough setting, and there were worse places to make a teammate's dream come true for very selfish purposes.

“So, whattaya think a me?”

“I...what do you mean?” Anabel squeaked.

“I mean, I like ya. I was just wonderin' if the feelin' was mutual or not.”

“I...I...oh, Francesca...” She sighed softly, then looked up, eyes shining. “I feel like this is a dream or something. I've always thought you were amazing, and when you kissed me today, it didn't feel real...I was so afraid it didn't mean anything to you, but now...”

“How 'bout we make things a little more official, then?” asked Francesca. “Wanna be mine?”

“Oh, yes! I can't think of anything else I want more!” And she looked so positively elated that there was no doubt it was sincere, and Francesca was glad that, if she was going to do this, it would at least be fun.

 


End file.
